


Сборник драбблов по Шингекам

by Leytenator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Хотеть и верить  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 764 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Армин Арлерт/Анни Леонхарт  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: R

Как досадно, думает Анни, как же чертовски досадно. Вот ведь угораздило.

Не Райнер, не Берт, которые всегда под рукой, всегда рядом, всегда готовы помочь. Они трое прекрасно знают, как себя чувствуешь, когда от нервного напряжения сводит пальцы, когда ломит тело от усталости, злости, тупого бессмысленного ожидания, когда хочется стать Титаном хотя бы на минуту, выпустить это тягучее изводящее напряжение, выплеснуть страх вместе с ревом из горла. Дружеская дрочка — удобная штука. Полезная. Анни знает, они бы ей не отказали. Но ей хочется другого.

Лучше бы это был Эрен, думает она, наивный зарвавшийся сопляк, возомнивший себя силачом и спасителем мира. Его так весело было бы поставить на место в койке. Вернее, положить. Он бы наверняка смотрел на нее во все глаза, краснел пятнами и спустил прямо в штаны, едва почувствовав, как Анни трогает его член. Трах с объектом слежки, собственным заданием — что может быть логичнее? Полезней? Но ей хочется другого.

Слабого. Бесполезного. Со слишком тощими руками и слишком мягкой улыбкой. Он улыбается, глядя на нее, когда думает, что никто не видит. Что она не видит. Но Анни смотрит — и не может оторвать взгляд. 

Этот книжный мальчик кажется здесь, в казармах, чужим, словно пришедшим из другой, мирной жизни. Он ничем не напоминает о битве, или о крови, или о переломанных костях. Старинная страница манускрипта, спелые колосья, негромкая музыка. То глупое, давно позабытое, о чем не нужно помнить ни одному воину.

Но ей хочется, хочется — до чего же смешное, глупое признание, будто ее желания хоть что-то значат в этом мире против доводов пользы, разума, выгоды, силы в конце концов. Каждое желание — это шаг по пути к поражению, и, ступив на него, повернуть назад уже не удастся. 

— Я тебя чем-то обидел? — спрашивает Армин достаточно тихо, чтобы их никто не услышал, и Анни молча встает из-за общего стола, выходит на улицу, окунаясь с головой в стылый ночной воздух, как в черную реку. 

Пусть вода смоет глупые мысли. Пусть унесет страх. Из всех чувств Анни имеет право на одну лишь злость — значит, будет злиться на себя так сильно, чтобы наконец протрезветь.

— Анни?

Потому что на него она злиться не может.

— Я могу помочь?

Злись на него. Ну же, разозлись как следует. Ну же. Дура. Слабачка.

— Тебе холодно?

К черту. Она будет злиться потом. После того, как...

— Вот же угораздило, — выдыхает она в его приоткрытый рот и закрывает глаза перед тем, как укусить за губу.

Он напрягается на одно мгновение — бесконечно долгое, Анни уже начинает казаться, что сейчас он оттолкнет ее и все обойдется, — а потом целует в ответ так бережно и нежно, словно она и правда того заслуживает. Словно она не...

— Дрянь, — шепчет Анни и смеется, когда Армин пытается зажать ей рот. — Сука.

— Нет, — говорит он, и она видит, что умный мальчик Армин понял: она ругает вовсе не его. — Нет. Все не так. А если и так, — он хмурит брови, но не отводит взгляд, — то все в жизни можно исправить. Все. Верь мне.

Она хочет ответить, что желания имеют мало общего с верой, но Армину не нужен ответ — он тянет ее в сторону казарм, глядит таким сияющим взглядом, что становится не по себе. Будто она — подарок.

— Я боялся, — шепчет он, неловко дергая застежку ремня, — что я тебя...

Анни затыкает его языком, толкает на кровать, прижимает его руки к постели, когда Армин пытается стянуть с нее одежду. Она и так чувствует себя слишком голой сейчас. Если раздеться — она не выдержит.

Они трахаются быстро, пока никто не вернулся с ужина, но оба не оборачиваются на дверь. Анни пытается дышать, когда смотрит, как Армин кусает губы, позволяя ей насаживаться на член. Она все еще стискивает его руки — ей страшно от одной мысли, что он обнимет ее. Она не знает, что будет дальше. Ей хочется знать. Ей нельзя.

 

Его взгляд жжет спину, когда Анни уходит на новое место службы, но Армин молчит — и она благодарна ему за это. Кажется, ей все-таки достало злости на себя, чтобы больше не повторять ошибок.

Одну она совершает: когда поднимает капюшон валяющегося на земле Армина и смотрит ему в лицо на мгновение дольше, чем следует. Но ему хватает и этого. Умный тихий мальчик. Она всегда выбирала не то, что стоило бы.

Вот же угораздило, думает Анни, замуровывая себя в кристалл, когда все окончательно катится к черту. Вот же угораздило.

Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, она видит вдалеке светлый сполох и слышит едва различимое: «Верь мне».

Анни верит в свои желания и в себя. И в Армина тоже.

Оказывается, это не так уж и страшно — хотеть и верить.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Чистая работа  
Фандом: Шингеки  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл, 325 слов  
Пейринги/персонажи: Ривай/Жан  
Жанр: юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13

\- Надоело, - Жан стиснул зубы, сделал глубокий вдох через нос, но это нихрена не помогло. - Да просто заебало, черт! Почему всегда я?  
\- Вокруг и так достаточно дерьма, чтобы оно еще и вылетало из твоего рта. Закрой его.  
\- Да черта с два! - Жан сжал кулаки и упрямо мотнул головой. Ривай стоял за его спиной, поэтому было страшно, но не так, чтобы очень. По крайней мере, пока что. - Какого хрена я все время должен заменять его? Мне этот гребаный парик уже в кошмарах снится! Как будто он залезает мне сам на голову, и его не отдерешь. Дерьмо!  
\- Я предупреждал, - снова раздалось из-за спины, и Жан зажмурился на секунду, ожидая тумака, но когда открыл глаза, Ривай стоял перед ним с привычно брезгливой физиономией. - Закрой рот, а потом пойди и вымой его с мылом.  
Жан чувствовал, что его несет, но остановиться уже не мог — может, из-за того, что так и не дождался подзатыльника, может, из-за того, что во взгляде Ривая сквозь привычное раздражение проступала насмешка.  
\- Не буду я ничего мыть! И этого придурка заменять больше не буду! Я гожусь на что-то большее!  
Ривай поморщился и шагнул ближе.  
\- Годишься, - проговорил он на удивление спокойно, и Жан почувствовал, как от этого спокойствия в чужом голосе пересохло во рту. - Хоть это не отменяет того, что ты грязноротый мальчишка, который не умеет вовремя заткнуться.  
Когда Ривай качнулся вперед легким движением, похожим на начало атаки, Жан пожалел, что не убрался отсюда раньше. А потом — о том, что вообще открывал рот.  
Потому что в разомкнутые губы оказалось очень просто проникнуть горячим языком. Жан попытался отшатнуться, но Ривай перехватил его за плечо и дернул на себя, продолжая целовать.  
Жан успел подумать, что это самый странный способ вымыть кому-то рот из всех возможных. И самый приятный. Еще он подумал о том, что вот теперь ему точно стало охренительно страшно. Но все еще не так, чтобы не захотелось продолжить.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Стратегия и тактика  
Фандом: Шингеки  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 817 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ривай/Микаса, намеки на различные гетные пейринги  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: юмор, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Примечание: вдохновлено предпоследней главой манги

 

Микаса всегда знала, что по сравнению с Армином любой покажется крайне хреновым стратегом. Но такого провала все-таки не ждала.  
Конни бегал от нее два дня, пока она не зажала его в углу на кухне приюта и не пригрозила отрезать оба уха, раз уж он все равно не слушает. Конни, соизволив наконец ее выслушать, с явным трудом сглотнул, быстро затолкал в карман булку и промямлил, что ему всегда нравились девушки повыше. И повеселее. И уши ему собственные тоже всегда очень нравились!  
— Намекну Саше, что из тебя выйдет отличная подвижная мишень, — тихо проговорила Микаса в бледное лицо и улыбнулась, чтобы закрепить эффект. Стратегом она была и вправду хреновым, зато тактиком — блестящим, и по ситуации ориентировалась отлично. Украденная булка была весомым аргументом. Она заставляла поверить в искренность и серьезность намерений Конни, который глядел на Микасу пусть и перепуганно, но достаточно решительно, чтобы она убедилась — на пути к любви его не остановит и пущенная в голову стрела.  
Жан предсказуемо изменился в лице, стоило ей только подойти, и кивал в ответ на любое слово Микасы, с каждой секундой улыбаясь все шире и шире. Все тупее и тупее.   
— Ты все понял? — спросила Микаса, придвинувшись к нему вплотную, и Жан просиял как новенький привод.  
— Да! Конечно! Я все понял. Сделаю все, что попросишь, Микаса.  
Глядя на его воодушевленное лицо без малейшего проблеска мысли, Микаса впервые в жизни мрачно подумала, что у Жана с Эреном есть все-таки нечто общее.  
— О чем я тебя только что попросила?  
— Помочь Хистории с дровами для приюта. А когда я закончу, мы... — Жан покраснел и откашлялся. — Может, мы с тобой пойдем немного прогуляться? Ну, или, если хочешь, я знаю отличный ресторанчик в городе и...  
Микаса молча развернулась и пошла рубить дрова сама.  
Ей было очень нужно.  
Наутро Марло встретил ее с внушающим надежду энтузиазмом.  
— Тебе же нравятся блондинки, — сказала Микаса и положила руку ему на плечо — для верности, чтобы не сбежал. — Две лучше одной.  
— Хорошо, — решительно кивнул тот. — Как только мы разберемся со всеми титанами и наведем порядок в этом прогнившем мире, я сразу же выполню твою просьбу!  
К концу недели Микаса наконец пришла к мысли, что если из нее настолько плохой стратег, то надо обратиться к хорошему.  
— Это ради блага Эрена, — проговорила она, глядя в глаза Армину, и на мгновение ей показалось, что он вот-вот согласится.  
Но Армин моргнул и, закусив губу, покачал головой.  
— Их союз — пусть пока что и гипотетический — очень важен для всего человечества, Микаса. Прежде всего, мы не должны забывать о том, что род Райссов...   
Он моргнул еще раз, пригляделся к выражению лица Микасы и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты же не остановишься, правда?   
Микаса кивнула. Армин вздохнул еще тяжелее. Нахмурился, потер переносицу.  
— Решение ведь очевидно. Я не понимаю, как тебе раньше не пришел в голову самый простой вариант. От любви до ненависти — всего ничего. Но это правило действует и в обратную сторону. Ну, — он покусал губу и посмотрел на Микасу с крайне обидным сочувствием. — Микаса, вспомни, с кем у нее был совсем недавно спор. Еще и с тумаками.  
На улицах города, несмотря на позднее время, было светло от кристаллов. Микаса гнала лошадь и думала о том, что уж на этот раз она не остановится ни перед чем.  
— Срочный семейный вопрос, — заявила она стоящему на пороге Риваю, и тот, к удивлению, впустил ее. Впрочем, судя по выражению его лица и явно наспех накинутой рубахе, его сейчас волновало только два вопроса: как быстро он сможет лечь спать обратно и не испортится ли ее бездыханное тело до завтрака.  
Ривай выслушал ее молча. Потом зевнул и уставился на Микасу, по-прежнему не произнося ни слова.  
— Ты должен мне помочь, — сказала она и в нетерпении встала со стула, подойдя к Риваю ближе. — Мы же родственники.  
Ривай улыбнулся, и в этот момент Микаса поняла, что переоценила способности Армина. Очень переоценила.  
— Мы дальние родственники, — проговорил Ривай все с той же улыбкой на лице, и Микаса подумала, что сейчас не выдержит и взорвется.  
— Недостаточно дальние, чтобы ты мог так поступить.  
— Достаточно дальние, чтобы я мог поступить так, — ответил он и, схватив ее за отвороты куртки, дернул на себя.  
Когда он укусил ее за нижнюю губу, она сжала ладонь у него на шее, но он не отстранился и, кажется, продолжил улыбаться, даже целуя ее.  
— Или вот так, — сказал он, дав ей небольшую передышку и оторвавшись от рта, чтобы сжать одной ладонью ее грудь, а другую запустить в волосы на затылке. — Или вот так, — добавил он и подтолкнул ее к раскрытой двери спальни, снова поцеловав с напором.   
Что ни говори, но тактиком Микаса была отличным. Поэтому она укусила Ривая за губу что было сил и когда снова смогла думать, то решила, что Эрен с Хисторией могут подождать и до завтра.  
На сегодня были еще дела поважнее, которые срочно надо было решить.  
И, в конце концов, оставался еще Эрвин Смит.


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Никаких приказов  
Фандом: Шингеки  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 577 слов  
Пейринг: Райнер Браун/Бертольд Хувер  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: R 

 

— Ты видел, как Эрен сегодня старался? — Бертольд тихо смеется, прижав кулак ко рту — перед глазами до сих пор стоит мокрое от пота сосредоточенное лицо Эрена, на котором будто светится надпись «Я вам все докажу!». «Это хорошо, — думает Бертольд, — это правильно». Эрен всем непременно еще докажет. Главное, объяснить ему, каким именно «всем».

— Дети, — устало говорит Райнер и явно едва сдерживается, чтобы не сплюнуть на пол казармы. Бертольд легко сжимает его ладонь. Он знает, что Райнер не делает того, что хочется, только потому, что Бертольд попросил его об этом.

Райнер не любит приказы.

Но слушает просьбы.

— Напомни, кто недавно тащил рюкзак Армина? — улыбается Бертольд, и Райнер фыркает, пожимает плечами, а потом с раздраженным вздохом валится на кровать. 

В казарме полумрак и тишина. Почти спокойствие. Почти.

Трудно оставаться спокойным, когда в голове бьется навязчивая, назойливая как муха мысль: «Мы здесь на задании». Трудно оставаться спокойным, когда рядом лежит Райнер.

— Да, они совсем дети, — тихо соглашается Бертольд и опускается рядом. Когда он кладет ладонь на макушку Райнера и ерошит его волосы, то видит, как недовольные плотно сжатые губы слегка размыкаются. — Дети, — повторяет он. — Тем лучше. Тем проще будет справиться. И, знаешь, что самое лучшее во всем этом?

— Что? — спрашивает Райнер, не глядя на него, но Бертольд знает, видит по его сосредоточенному, застывшему лицу, по ставшему глубоким дыханию, по сведенным бровям, что тому важен этот ответ. 

Райнер не любит слушаться, но как никто умеет слушать.

— Что мы с тобой — не они.

Бертольд охает вполголоса, когда оказывается прижат к кровати тяжелым телом, оно горячее, оно такое раскаленное, словно вот-вот начнет истлевать на глазах. 

Бертольд прижимает Райнера крепко; он знает, что в этот момент в том умирает, плавясь, титан и просыпается обычный человек со своими слабостями и страстями. Нет. Не обычный. Удивительный. Такой, какого Бертольд никогда не встречал и не встретит больше.

— Да. Мы не дети.

Райнер жестко целует его в шею, прихватывает кожу губами, зубами и отстраняется, замерев напряженно на вытянутых руках.

В его взгляде — темнота и сомнение, которое причиняет Бертольду тем большую боль, чем явственнее он осознает: Райнер боится не того, что есть между ними сейчас и, как надеется Бертольд, будет всегда. Он боится самого себя. Боится других желаний, других мыслей. Боится так, что Бертольд чувствует его внутреннюю дрожь всем телом, ощущая, как встают дыбом волоски.

Райнер не любит приказы.

Но слушает просьбы.

— Поцелуй меня, — говорит Бертольд, и Райнер моргает, будто пробуждается от глубокого сна, и целует его, снова и снова, жадно и жарко, со всей страстью последнего раза, которым может оказаться каждый их раз. Никакого страха смерти, нет. Они на задании. Всякое может произойти. 

Бертольд боится за Райнера так сильно, что на фоне этого меркнет любой другой страх.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Бертольд. — Не думай, — говорит он, и Райнер улыбается пьяно и зло, вжимая его в кровать.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — фыркает он и сжимает ладонь на члене Бертольда.

Он дрочит ему слишком быстро, слишком грубо, Бертольд задыхается, цепляясь пальцами за широкие плечи. Когда Райнер закусывает губу, неотрывно глядя в его лицо, и слегка отстраняется, чтобы приспустить штаны и прижаться членом к члену, Бертольд изворачивается и оказывается сверху.

Он облизывает губы и сам берет руку Райнера в свою, сам кладет себе на ягодицу и сжимает пальцы, сам тянет ладонь ниже, вздрагивая от резких прикосновений ко входу.

Сейчас ему все равно, что кто-то может зайти, что у них есть задание, что в мире есть Эрен, Армин, кто угодно еще. Сейчас ему нужен только Райнер. 

Никакого страха. Никаких приказов. Только просьбы.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Бертольд. И дальше Райнер понимает его уже без слов.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: Первая победа  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 492 слова  
Пейринги/персонажи: Жан Кирштайн/Эрен Йегер  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст, херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Для голосования: #. WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2014 - работа "Первая победа"

Если злость начинает спорить с усталостью, побеждает всегда злость. О том, что желание высказаться всегда выигрывает у необходимости промолчать, Жан тоже знает наверняка.

— От тебя пахнет кровью. Несет на всю комнату. — Сил нет даже на то, чтобы спихнуть кретина Эрена с кровати, да просто пошевелить рукой невозможно, только и остается, что огрызаться сквозь стиснутые зубы. Черт бы побрал это все, и Эрена — в первую очередь. — Достала эта вонь. Что, не в состоянии умыться?

— От самого воняет, — бормочет тот сонно и поворачивает к нему лицо со слипающимися глазами. — Я устал. Все устали. Вымоюсь завтра, ты переживешь?

— Нет, не переживу! — Злость кипит внутри, словно маленький котел, и разгоняет кровь по венам. Жан садится на кровати и стискивает кулаки. — Я вообще не знаю, переживу ли этот день, никто не знает, и все из-за тебя! Бесит! Мы все надеялись на твою гребаную силу, надеялись на тебя, а что ты? Все пытаешься прыгнуть выше головы и не можешь. Ты угробишь нас всех. Кретин. Мы проигрываем только из-за тебя.

— Ты-то охренительный боец, — рычит Эрен, распахнув глаза и тяжело переводя дух. Жан смотрит на его изодранные в мясо ладони и едва сдерживает подступающую тошноту. — Просто герой. Много одержал побед? Много титанов, может быть, победил, а? Сколько? Ни одного? Ноль?

Злость бежит по жилам, ударяет в голову, и Жан забывает обо всем — об усталости, о подкашивающихся ногах, об омерзительном запахе крови, который не смоешь ничем. Он бросается на Эрена и наваливается сверху, бьет лбом в лоб.

— Настолько ослаб, что даже ответить не можешь, — шипит он и резко наклоняется, смыкая зубы на чужой шее. Эрен вздрагивает под ним и пытается спихнуть с себя. — Может, тебя еще раз укусить, чтобы подействовало? Еще? Ну, скотина, какого же хрена ты все никак не превратишься?

— Я превратился бы, если б хотел тебя убить, — отвечает Эрен тихо и смотрит на него устало, темно, уже даже не пытаясь спихнуть.

Жану становится тошно.

— И это — наша надежда? — говорит он, чувствуя, как от ярости сейчас все внутри взорвется.

Он шумно выдыхает воздух и бьет кулаком в плечо Эрену. Тот лежит молча и глядит на него, как на глупого ребенка. Жан стискивает зубы и снова кусает его в шею. Потом под подбородок. Эрен вздрагивает и кривит губы как-то жалобно и странно. Смотреть на это невыносимо — и Жан подается вперед, кусая их.

У крови пряный соленый вкус. Когда Жан отрывается от чужого рта, то не может перевести дух несколько минут.

Он сползает, вытягивается на кровати и пялится на потолочные балки, высокое окно, дверь — куда угодно, лишь бы не на Эрена, в глазах которого сегодня так чертовски много непонятного.

— Скольких титанов я победил? — сорванно шепчет Жан и фыркает. — Как минимум одного.

Они лежат молча, и Жан слышит только гулкое биение собственного сердца.

— Хорошее начало, — говорит, наконец, Эрен и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. — Глядишь, на что-нибудь и сгодишься. Спи. Поругаемся завтра. И не надейся, что я забуду.

Жану лень огрызаться, и он просто закрывает глаза. Завтра. Они все сделают завтра. И поругаются тоже.

В воздухе пахнет кровью, но это больше не раздражает.


	6. Chapter 6

Название: В порядке  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 489 слов  
Пейринги/персонажи: Ривай/Микаса Аккерман  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP, драма  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Для голосования: #. WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2014 - работа "В порядке"

 

— Как нога? — спрашивает она.

— Нормально, — отвечает он.

Это значит — сегодня у них будет достаточно времени. И желания, хотя они оба не из тех, кто идет у желаний на поводу. Просто во всем важна согласованность и порядок. Время, место, продолжительность. Поза.

— Спина? — сухо бросает Ривай, расстегивая пряжку ремня.

Микаса молча кивает, стягивая рубашку несколько скованным движением.

Перед тем, как трахнуть, он долго разминает сведенные мышцы под левой лопаткой и только потом входит, прижимаясь грудью к спине Микасы. Они лежат так с минуту, и Микаса ощущает пульсацию члена внутри и тепло навалившегося сверху тела. Она длинно выдыхает, расслабляясь наконец, и только тогда Ривай начинает двигаться.

— Устала? — бросает он, проходя мимо нее через пару дней. Она пожимает плечами.

— Нет. Неудачный день. Но только для меня.

Он кивает, не оборачиваясь, и она идет за ним в комнату, чтобы сесть на кровать и быстро отсосать, пока Ривай придерживает ее за затылок, мягко массируя его. Он знает, что у нее всегда болит голова в такие дни.

В этом нет нежности, но и жестокости тоже нет.

Они знают цену времени и людям: первого всегда не хватает, а вот второго имеется, пожалуй, даже с избытком. По крайней мере, им обоим пришлось бы потратить немало часов, составляя список тех, без кого вполне можно было бы обойтись.

Не сказать, чтобы им было тяжело обойтись друг без друга. Без секса друг с другом — пожалуй, чуть тяжелее.

Они никогда не строят планов и не договариваются заранее. Не здороваются при встрече и не прощаются при расставании — жизнь слишком непредсказуемая штука, чтобы относиться серьезно к таким глупым мелочам. У них обоих есть дела поважнее. И люди поважнее.

У них все хорошо.

Не сказать, чтобы они специально скрывались, просто тот факт, что они трахаются время от времени, явно не входит в число нуждающихся в прилюдной огласке. Окружающим он доставил бы куда больше проблем, чем им самим.

Однажды, правда, их случайно видит Армин. Он сидит на кухне поздней ночью, когда они спускаются, и смотрит во все глаза на то, как Ривай застегивает на рубашке Микасы пуговицу, которую она пропустила.

Он наливает себе чаю, выпивает его и уходит. Микаса отрезает себе ломоть хлеба, когда Армин бесшумно встает из-за стола и останавливается у нее за спиной. Микаса хмурится. Нож тупой.

— Все в порядке, — лепечет Армин и быстро добавляет перед тем, как уйти: — Ты молодец. Рад за тебя.

Радость? При чем тут вообще радость?

Микаса откладывает нож и понимает, что злится.

Эти слова ничего не значат. Ничего.

В следующий раз, когда они с Риваем оказываются вдвоем, на столе в его комнате стоит тарелка с ягодами. Ривай кивает в их сторону, и Микаса голодна, поэтому молча пожимает плечами и съедает предложенное.

Пальцы у нее после этого пунцово-красные от сока, и Ривай тщательно оттирает их платком, прежде чем трахнуть ее, поставив на колени на кровати.

Когда она кончает и отрывает лицо от подушки, то видит, что ткань мокрая.

— Все в порядке? — спокойно спрашивает Ривай.

И она понимает: больше — нет.


	7. Chapter 7

Название: Плен  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 264 слова  
Пейринги/персонажи: Армин Арлерт/Анни Леонхарт.  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, романс, юст  
Рейтинг: PG  
Для голосования: #. WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2014 - работа "Плен"

 

Камень под рукой холодный и кажется обманчиво хрупким. Наверное, потому что прозрачный. 

Армин растирает ладони, дышит на них и кладет обратно. Он смешон и жалок в своей попытке согреть, но под пальцами — лед, а значит, ей холодно. Это все, что имеет значение.

Она такая же хрупкая — не обманчиво, всерьез, он-то знает. Она для него — такая же прозрачная, как этот фальшивый лед, ее видно насквозь. 

Он понял все с самого начала. Она смотрела своими светлыми глазами прямо на него, и он стыл под этим взглядом, цепенел, понимая, как ему страшно теперь. Не за себя. За нее. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что ошибается. Что глуп и слаб, что у него помутился разум от той вечной бойни, в которую превратилась обычная жизнь.

Но когда его лица коснулась огромная раскаленная рука и стянула с головы капюшон, он вскинулся и увидел этот прозрачный взгляд цвета студеного осеннего неба, когда морозный воздух звенит от ощущения близкого снега.

Как он мог не узнать эти глаза.

Теперь они закрыты, Анни спит крепким сном, а Армин молчит, оберегая ее покой. Разве спящему человеку нужны твои глупые слова? Ему нужна тишина, и Армин хранит ее, баюкает в ладонях у самого сердца, чтобы снова прижать их к холодной застывшей постели, не расплескав.

Теперь, когда сила Анни надежно спрятана, ему еще страшнее. Уже за себя.

Он приходит сюда каждый день, кивая охраняющим ее часовым. Они, к сожалению, не очень умные люди, раз считают, что пленили непобедимого титана.

Он давно уже понял, кто попал в настоящий плен. И боится только одного — что та, кто пленил его самого, больше не откроет глаза и не освободит его.


	8. Chapter 8

Название: Хорошая девочка  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 522 слова  
Пейринги/персонажи: Имир\Криста Ренц.  
Категория: фемслэш  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: ER  
Для голосования: #. WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2014 - работа "Хорошая девочка"

 

— Какая-то ты неправильная хорошая девочка, — смеется Имир, взъерошивая ее волосы. — Ну, или я отстала от жизни.

Криста вздрагивает и оборачивается, отрываясь от проверки УПМ.

— Пожалуйста, не пугай меня, я же просила. Так подкрадываться...

— ...это отличный способ провиниться перед тобой и потом заглаживать свою вину. До-о-олго, — тянет Имир и обнимает ее со спины, прижимается тесно и снова смеется, так что чужое дыхание щекотно касается кожи. Имир заправляет растрепавшиеся волосы за ухо Кристы и трогает его кончиком языка.

— Какая ты у меня умница, — шепчет она, забираясь прохладными ладонями под ее рубашку. — Уже не дрожишь, когда я тебя трогаю. Мне так больше нравится...

Криста делает глубокий вдох и прикрывает глаза. Как можно дрожать, когда все тело ватное, а в уши патокой втекает голос, сладкий и горький одновременно, как дикий мед, который привозили пару раз из дальнего леса на их ферму.

Криста облизывает губы. Слюна горчит и становится вязкой.

— Что ты имела в виду, когда говорила, что из меня никудышная хорошая девочка? — спрашивает она, с трудом размыкая губы, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Собственный голос кажется глухим и хриплым.

Имир проводит кончиками пальцев по ее животу.

— Не зовешь на помощь и не вырываешься из рук, заливаясь краской. Не говоришь мне: «Прекрати, ах, нас же могут увидеть!». Хорошие девочки не дают целовать себя другим девочкам. Ну, или дают, но сначала долго ломаются. Хорошие девочки такие сладкие...

«Из твоих рук бесполезно вырываться, — думает Криста. — Бесполезно и страшно — а вдруг и в самом деле отпустишь? Я хотела бы покраснеть от стыда, но весь жар внутри, так глубоко, что пока он достигнет кожи, я сгорю, Имир. Не позволять другим девушкам целовать себя? Зачем мне девушки, Имир, зачем мне кто угодно еще, разве ты не видишь?»

— Что еще должны делать хорошие девочки? — спрашивает она, кусая губы.

— Носить легкие платья с кружевом и чулки, которые я могла бы снимать. Медленно-медленно, — шепчет Имир. — Не возиться с оружием и вообще не брать его в руки. Есть пирожные, вышивать цветы и читать книжки: днем — умные, от которых нормального человека сморило бы в сон еще на первой странице. А вечером — сказки про прекрасных принцев. 

— Я не люблю книги. Прости.

Чужие пальцы соскальзывают с кожи очень легко, стоит только мягко отстранить ласкающую руку. Криста шагает вперед на негнущихся ногах, бредет, не видя куда — перед глазами все расплывается. Солнце слишком ярко светит, наверное.

— Детка, — Имир разворачивает ее к себе и касается ладонью щеки. — Детка, детка, я не хотела тебя обидеть, ну что ты. Не нужно плакать. Иди ко мне.

И Криста идет, утыкаясь мокрым лицом в грудь Имир. 

— Черт с ними, с платьями, ты у меня самая красивая и без них. А с оружием в руках выглядишь так трогательно, ну просто с ума сойти. Эй, детка. Ну прости.

— Когда все закончится, — шепчет Криста, крепко сжимая ладони Имир, — я буду носить платья и кружево. Буду улыбаться тебе и забуду про оружие. Только книг не нужно, пожалуйста, Имир. Ты ошибаешься, — она закрывает глаза и видит размытую фигуру под деревом, лениво перелистывающую страницы. Видит ненависть в светлых глазах. — Ты ошибаешься. Хорошие девочки не читают сказок. И не верят им. Я верю в себя, — она поднимает голову, становится на цыпочки и легко касается губами губ Имир. — И в тебя. Ты лучше любой книги.


	9. Chapter 9

Название: Сны  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: драббл, 316 слов  
Пейринги/персонажи: Эрен Йегер/Анни Леонхарт.  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Для голосования: #. WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2014 - работа "Сны"

 

Она приходит к нему каждую ночь.

— Бьюсь об заклад, — говорит она, — что за те полминуты, пока меня пытались удержать, ты успел обкончать все штанишки, а, Эрен?

Он лежит, не в силах пошевелиться или вымолвить слово, и утопает в бессильной ярости, вязнет в ней, густой и липкой, и не может поднять руку.

— Ты так смотрел на меня. Сколько знала парней, никто не смотрел так. Ни один. — Она наклоняется к нему и кладет ладонь на бедро. — Тебе нравится, когда женщину скручивает с десяток мужчин и держит, не давая шелохнуться? Когда засовывают ей в рот тряпку, чтоб не орала и не показывала зубы? Тебя это возбуждает?

Ее ладонь такая горячая, что Эрен шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ему кажется, что если она задержится на его теле еще секунду, то прожжет одеяло, кожу и плоть до кости.

Анни облизывает губы.

Эрен думает о том, как она жрала его, вырывая куски, как она жрала его-титана и его-человека. Как пожирала глазами.

Его трясет.

«Это ты глядела на меня так, как никто и никогда не смотрел! — хочет заорать он. — Глядела на меня, глядела в меня, сжимала в кулаке мои внутренности, я хотел сдохнуть под твоим взглядом, хотел убить тебя, я хотел, хотел...»

Ладонь скользит вверх и ложится на пах. Эрен давится воздухом, которого и так ничтожно мало — в легкие втекает душная, густая ярость, обреченная злость, которой нет и не будет выхода.

Она приходит к нему каждую ночь.

Каждое утро он просыпается на перекрученных простынях, мокрых от пота. Каждое утро видит влажное пятно на белье и чувствует дрожь в ногах. Каждый вечер он приползает к кровати, валясь с ног от усталости, потратив все силы на тренировки, лишь бы не видеть снов никогда больше.

Она приходит к нему снова и снова.

Он не знает, что будет делать, если однажды ей надоест на него смотреть. Может быть, он станет, наконец, счастлив и спокоен.

Может быть, придет, наконец, к ней сам и сделает все, чтобы она проснулась.


	10. Chapter 10

Название: Жарко  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Шингеки  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Эрен/Энни  
Жанр: юст, PWP  
Размер: 400 слов  
Рейтинг: R  
По заявке Веточки и Мей_Чен «Эрен/Анни, смущение, ПВП»

Горло перехватывает спазмом, и возмущенный вопль застревает колким комом. Эрен давится словами, мямлит что-то, чувствуя, как гоячий пар обжигает лицо.  
\- Ну? - Энни даже не поворачивается к нему, продолжая намыливать потемневшие от воды волосы. - Чего застыл?  
\- Это мужская душевая, - выдавливает Эрен.  
\- Ну?  
Темно-золотистые волосы скользят между ее пальцами, мыльная вода стекает между сутулых лопаток, пузырьки пены лопаются на широких плечах.  
Она же даже не красивая, думает Эрен с ужасом, когда к члену приливает кровь — так резко, что перед глазами на мгновение темнеет.  
Жарко.  
\- Ну? - Энни все-таки разворачивается и смотрит на него знакомым взглядом снулой рыбы, смаргивая воду и продолжая отмывать волосы.   
Она запрокидывает голову, чтобы смыть остатки пены с лица, и ее горло — обнаженное горло с белой кожей и родинкой на ладонь выше правой ключицы, беззащитное нежное горло — засталяет пол накрениться и уйти из под ног, ошеломляя в сотню раз сильнее, чем темные завитки между ног или тонкий белый шрам на внутренней стороне бедра.   
\- У баб все занято. Я моюсь здесь. Имеешь что-то против? - она шагает вперед и наклоняет голову, глядит на него исподлобья — мокрая прядь льнет к виску, ресницы слиплись от влаги. - Или испугался? - она улыбается как хищный зверь, в этом нет ничего женственного и игривого, но Эрен дуреет от жара и шума воды, от прищуренных насмешливых глаз, которые цепко следят за ним. Не отпускают.  
\- Не дождешься, - он стаскивает одежду неслушающимися пальцами и становится под соседний душ, жадно глотая воду пересохшим ртом. Поворачивается к ней — сквозь хлещущие сверху струи ее лицо расплывается перед глазами. - Сама небось боишься, да? Ты же всего лишь девчонка.  
Она хохочет так громко и издевательски, что у него не остается больше сил терпеть.  
Он подлетает к ней и спустя мгновение летит на мокрый скользкий пол, орет от боли и злости, пытается подняться — и замирает, оглушенный, когда вместо нового удара она садится на него сверху и жестко прижимает его плечи к нагретому кафелю.  
Ноет ушибленный затылок, в ушах шумит, а Энни просто сидит и смотрит на него.  
Он прикрывает глаза — и вдруг вспоминает:  
\- Нет там никого. Криста обещала сегодня рассказать девчонкам какие-то байки. Они все сидят у нее. Никого в вашей душевой нет.  
\- Так, значит, мне уйти? - Энни скалится, приподнимается, но он хватает ее за бедро, опуская назад.  
Она перестает улыбаться.  
А через минуту, когда она направляет его член в себя, Эрен понимает, что пол, на котором он лежит — ледяной. И что он ничего не знает о настоящем жаре.


	11. Chapter 11

Название: Море  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Шингеки  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ривай/Эрен  
Жанр: драма, романс, юст  
Размер: 328 слов  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
По заявке Vitce “Ривай/Эрен. Отмывать друг друга от крови после боя”

\- Это след от укуса, - Ривай обводит пальцем розовое полукружие и с силой нажимает.  
\- Эй, полегче!  
Вода плещет где-то словно вдалеке, заставляя закрыть глаза и думать о море, которым так давно грезил — и так и не увидел. Море большое и соленое. Этот вкус — единственное, что роднит его с полной побагровевшей воды бадьей.  
\- И еще один. И еще, - палец Ривая надавливает так жестко, что из ранки проступает кровь — уже своя собственная, не чужая, окрасившая воду мутно-багряным.   
\- Какого черта! Прекрати! - Эрен вскакивает, его шатает, вода плещет через край, грязная, пахнущая ржавым металлом.  
Ривай нажимает на его плечо, заставляя опуститься. Окидывает взглядом лужи.  
\- Будешь мыть пол. И отскребать это корыто. Чтобы ни одного пятна, - его ладонь сжимается на плече, и Эрен шипит от гнева и боли.  
След от укуса здесь, там, и тут, и тут тоже — Эрену кажется, он изгрыз себе руки в лохмотья пока пытался обрасти мясом и силой, стать большим, ловким и сметающим все на своем пути.  
Эти следы — позор.  
Эрен сжимает кулаки под водой. У него нет сил даже на то, чтобы самостоятельно выбраться отсюда. Он пробует напрячь мышцы на ногах и чувствует противную дрожь.  
\- Вода остыла, - огрызается он и ощущает, как гнев отступает потихоньку, и остаются только слабость и желание спать. И отомстить.  
\- Только попробуй тут уснуть, - голос раздается над самым ухом, но Эрен не может открыть глаза, как ни старается. Тепловатая вода тихо плещет, и надо набраться сил, чтобы хватило на следующий раз. На все следующие разы.  
Вода переливает через край, кто-то пихает в бок острым локтем, и Эрен с трудом разлепляет тяжелые веки.  
\- Ты же спал. Глаза закрой. И рот. Думаешь, одному тебе надо смыть кровь после боя? - Ривай кривится, глядя на мутную воду, и начинает сосредоточенно намыливать руки.   
Эрен молча утыкается лбом ему в плечо и закрывает глаза. Спорить нет сил. Да и желания тоже.  
Ему снится бескрайнее багряное море.  
И берег.


	12. Chapter 12

Название: Страх  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Шингеки  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Армин, Энни  
Жанр: драма  
Размер: 170 слов  
Рейтинг: PG  
По заявке Himery 

Конечно, ему страшно.   
Да, впрочем, ему всегда страшно — Армин так привык к этому чувству, что сросся с ним, оно покрывает его тело невидимой броней и, к удивлению, делает сильнее.  
Тот, кто ничего не боится, живет ярко и недолго.  
Армин хочет жить.  
Увидеть дальние города и новых людей, прочитать сотни книг.  
\- Я хочу жить, - говорит он, глядя на пляшущий огонек свечки. Потолочные балки закоптились, дерево скамей и столов впитало в себя память о сотнях новобранцев, которые ели и смеялись здесь, плакали и ссорились, дрались и мирились. - Я хочу жить.  
\- Тогда ты никому не скажешь, - Энни не сидит рядом с ним, она стоит почти в дверях и глядит на него со своим вечным выражением лица.   
Армину страшно глядеть ей в глаза. Но он не видит — чувствует в них нечто новое.  
Он всегда был слишком наблюдательным. Слишком умным.  
\- Я никому не скажу, - он мотает головой. - Не потому, что боюсь. Потому что ты хочешь жить тоже.


	13. Chapter 13

Название: Обогнать ветер  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: 400 слов  
Жанр: юст, романс  
Пейринг: Жан/Микаса  
Рейтинг: PG-13

 

Волосы отрастают быстро — Жан думает, что люди забывают так же. И глазом не моргнешь, как темные пряди снова щекочут чужие плечи, а старые глупые мысли — стенки собственного черепа. Скребутся изнутри, дразнят, доводят до исступления.  
Все обиды забываются.  
Жан верит в это — и опять оказывается идиотом, самоуверенным придурком, который только и может, что стискивать зубы почти до крошева и сжимать кулаки.  
На волосах он и не выдерживает.  
\- Ты... опять остригла их, - едва выдавливает он, глядя на Микасу, и чувствут, как внутри закипает, исходя черным дымом, что-то страшное и разъяренное.   
Микаса пожимает плечами, которые еще утром гладил глянцевитый прибой.  
\- Эрен сказал, они мешают в бою. Он прав.  
\- Я его убью, - шепчет Жан, - я его убью, убью, тварь, я убью его! Сколько можно, черт бы его взял! Сколько можно забирать у меня все!  
\- Это всего лишь волосы, - говорит Микаса спокойно, но подходит к нему и заглядывает в лицо, чего не делала никогда.  
\- Что еще он у тебя попросит, а? Закрыть его спиной от всех монстров? Угробить ради него свою жизнь? Умереть ради него?  
\- Все это, - равнодушно отвечает она. - И то, что ты никак не решишься попросить.  
У Жана перехватывает горло, когда Микаса на мгновение сжимает его плечо, а затем мягко отступает в сторону. Ее рука соскальзывает с рукава, и Жан тянется за ней, как тонущий за соломинкой.  
\- Это всего лишь волосы, - повторяет Микаса. - Они быстро отрастут. Если они тебе так сильно нравились, достаточно было сказать.  
\- Я не успел. Как не успеваю всегда, - пальцы хватают пустоту, и Жану хочется завыть.  
\- Я никуда не бегу от тебя. Разве ты не видишь? Не нужно пытаться быть быстрее ветра. Невозможно успевать везде. Но смотреть — и видеть, кто бежит от тебя, а кто нет, ты ведь можешь?  
«Ты не бежишь от меня?» хочет спросить Жан, но понимает, что нет нужды в словах. Больше нет. Он делает шаг вперед — и зарывается пальцами, лицом в горьковато пахнущие волосы.  
\- Они лучшее, что я видел в жизни. Самое красивое. Лучше — только ты.  
Он стоит на месте, до краев полный невиданным, незнакомым доселе пьянящим чувством скорости. Он быстрее всех. Он успел.


	14. Chapter 14

Название: С точки зрения интеллекта  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: 700 слов  
Жанр: PWP  
Пейринг: Ривай/Армин  
Рейтинг: NC-17

Армину стыдно, и жарко, и горько, и так жалко себя, что впору разрыдаться.  
Он запрокидывает голову, жадно глотая тепловатую воду, но тут же спохватывается: душевые в казармах старые, часть вентилей и вовсе проржавела. Разумеется, кто поселит новичков в месте, хоть к чему-нибудь пригодном.  
Армин опускает голову, позволяя воде стекать по облепившим лицо волосам, закусывает губу и сжимает пальцы на члене. Едкая мыльная пена щиплет глаза и чувствительную кожу на головке, Армин быстро смывает с себя белесые потеки, в сотый раз напоминая себе, что надо раздобыть нормального мыла и избавиться от этого кошмара. Снова стискивает пальцы на основании каменно-твердого члена, стонет тихо и жалобно, зло — он дрочит уже так долго, что кожа на кончиках пальцев сморщилась, а от горячего пара стало нечем дышать, но кончить все не получается и не получается.  
Армин зажмуривается и пытается представить — высокую грудь Саши, кончик языка в уголке усмехающихся губ Имир, широкие ладони Райнера, торжествующую улыбку Эрена, туго обтянутый тканью штанов зад Жана, что угодно, кого угодно, чтобы кончить!  
В голове мешанина лиц, рук, ног, тел, в одежде и без, Армина шатает как пьяного, он хнычет, изнемогая от собственного бессилия, от своей слабости — он жалок в своем желании получить хоть крупицу чужого жара. Все равно с кем, все равно как — лишь бы кому-то было до тебя дело, так?  
Армин всхлипывает, бьет кулаком в кафельную стену и утыкается в нее лбом, он почти рыдает, не в силах получить долгожданную разрядку. Он сам себе противен — одинокий, под струей проржавленной воды в душевой кабинке с обколотым кафелем на стенах. Тощий, жалкий, кто на такого позарится?  
\- Кто на такого позарится, - шепчет Армин зло и отчаянно и чувствует, как сердце подскакивает куда-то к горлу, когда за спиной раздается ленивое:  
\- Я думал, ты умнее.  
Обладатель голоса цедит слова неспешно, будто ему жаль их тратить на Армина.  
\- Мне нравятся умные. Видишь ли, - Армин потрясенно хватает ртом влажный воздух, когда чужие сапоги скрипят по мокрому кафелю, а узкие ладони в шершавых мозолях хватают его поперек груди, - видишь ли, я думал, что ты единственный из всех этих недоносков обладаешь хоть какими-то мозгами. Мне нравятся умные. У меня стоит на интеллект, можно сказать. И я не люблю ошибаться в своих прогнозах.  
Армина вжимают в мокрую стену, навалившись сзади, в спину впечатываются все пуговицы и застежки формы.  
\- Вы же промокнете, - хрипит непонятно зачем Армин. Над ухом фыркают. - Простите, - частит он, трясясь и цепляясь пальцами за скользкий кафель, - я несу какую-то чушь, мне лучше заткнуться...  
\- Первая трезвая мысль за сегодня, - Ривай хмыкает, а дальше все трезвое заканчивается, потому что его рука сжимается на члене Армина, и пол уходит из-под ног.  
Ривай дрочит ему грубо и резко, слишком быстро — слишком хорошо, именно так, как надо. Прикусывает кожу на шее, тяжело дышит в мокрые волосы, и Армин воет в голос, встает на цыпочки, вжимается задом в чужой стояк, дурея от жара тела под насквозь промокшей формой.  
\- Слишком громко, - раздраженно бросает Ривай, но его голос срывается, стоит Армину попросить:  
\- Зажмите мне рот....  
Горячая ладонь прижимается к губам, и Армин кончает, когда пальцы скользят в его рот, от того, насколько они раскаленные. Ривай впечатывает его в стену, дергая бедрами раз, другой, и замирает, хрипло дыша в затылок.  
Гулко разбиваются капли о кафель, Армин, не глядя, тянет дрожащую руку и заворачивает вентиль. Делает глубокий вдох, вслушиваясь в тишину и вжимая голову в плечи. Его бесцеремонно разворачивают.   
Вид у Ривая такой же, как всегда — скучающий, лениво-раздраженный — только глаза кажутся сытыми, как у наевшегося зверя.   
Армин быстро облизывает губы, отводя взгляд от его ширинки, и, решившись наконец, шепчет тихо, чувствуя, как полыхают кончики ушей:  
\- У нас с вами почти один размер. Вы можете переодеться у меня. Завтра день рождения Кристы и все ушли искать ей подарок. Спальни будут пустыми до самого вечера.  
\- Умный, - Армин моргает, не веря своим глазам, и смотрит уже в удаляющуюся спину, пытаясь запомнить как следует невиданное раньше зрелище — улыбку Ривая.


	15. Chapter 15

Название: Под водой  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: 320 слов  
Жанр: херт\комфорт, романс  
Пейринг: Армин/Эрен  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Эрену снится, что он под водой.  
Толща прохладных вод давит на грудь, на виски, сдавливает затылок тисками. Он ворочается, укрытый ворохом сотен невидимых одеял — ему и холодно, и душно одновременно, и страшно хочется проснуться.  
Но стоит открыть глаза, распахнуть рот, как соленая вода хлещет в него неконтролируемым потоком, и снова не удается выбраться.  
Эрен спит.  
Он спутан по рукам и ногам, связан надежно и крепко, силки сна — он не зверь! Выпустите, он не зверь! — не разорвать ни руками, ни зубами. Эрен скалится, не просыпаясь, стискивает челюсти, прихватывая нижнюю губу резцами.   
Рот наполняется кровью — вязкой и соленой, и в этот момент до Эрена, наконец, доходит, что за вода окружает его.  
Он кричит и захлебывается, тошнота подступает к горлу, Эрена трясет, но невидимые путы сдерживают дрожь, как паутина огромного паука.  
«Я тоже огромный! - кричит Эрен, силясь открыть глаза, - огромный! Моя ярость огромна, моя сила огромна, я больше всех, что мне какие-то дурацкие пауки! Я выберусь! Выберусь!»  
\- Ты выберешься... - слышится где-то далеко, как за сотню миль, едва различимый голос. Вода давит на виски, в ушах шумит, но Эрен упорно вслушивается в него. - Ты обязательно выберешься, и мы с тобой пойдем на реку. Будем сидеть на берегу, и я, может быть, даже решусь поплавать, а ты будешь смеяться над тем, как я барахтаюсь...  
\- Не надо... реку... - шепчет Эрен и открывает глаза. - На реку не надо.  
Его вытаскивают из исходящего паром остова, и Армин прижимает его к себе, стискивая ладони на мокрых плечах. Эрену хочется обругать его, испачкается ведь весь, но сил говорить нет.  
От ближайшей стены отлепляется тень, скользит бесшумно, Эрен различает взмах кончика шарфа и прикрывает глаза. Все хорошо.  
Он чувствует на лице воду и вздрагивает — она соленая, но не прохладная, очень горячая. Эрен поднимает тяжелые веки, неловко кладет ладонь на макушку Армина, перебирает светлые волосы.  
Армин утирает мокрые глаза и ругается так грязно и отчаянно, что Эрен распахивает от неожиданности рот.  
Армин целует его, словно только и ждал этого — забирая кровь от прокушенной губы, горечь и страх — а Эрен смотрит на плотно зажмуренные глаза, слипшиеся ресницы, не в силах насмотреться, и слышит только шум воды в ушах.  
Она отступает.


	16. Chapter 16

Название: Броня  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Размер: 500 слов  
Жанр: херт\комфорт, романс  
Пейринг: Берт\Райнер  
Рейтинг: недо-R  
Осторожно, сюжетный спойлер относительно событий аниме

 

Райнеру кажется, что он вот-вот взорвется от ярости.  
У него не одна броня, а две – снаружи и внутри; ярость вскипает между их пластинами, и Райнер чувствует себя полыхающим куском металла. Только что из жаровни, прямиком на наковальню.  
Внешняя броня охраняет надежно от мира вокруг – лицемерного, трусливого, слабого.  
Броня внутренняя охраняет от собственного нутра – лицемерного, трусливого, слаб…  
Райнер вбивает кулак в подушку, как будто это ее мягкость виновата в том, каким он стал рядом с людьми. Ты лжешь себе, о, великий воин, о, великий бывший воин, в кого ты превратил сам себя? Ты боишься – того, что не можешь отличить свое фальшивое лицо от настоящего, глядишь на всех вокруг с одинаковым снисходительно-холодным выражением.   
Даже на него.  
\- Я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя слабым. Таким слабым, - поправляется Райнер, и Берт сонно ворочается на кровати, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. – Как, черт возьми, можно чувствовать одновременно такую ярость и слабость, скажи мне, как? Разве солдат может бояться?  
\- Ты не солдат. Ты воин, - тихо говорит Берт, и Райнеру хочется вскочить с кровати и завыть в голос.  
Откуда-то из глубины, изнутри, рвется что-то темное, страшное – омерзительно человеческое, и от этого не сбережет никакая броня.  
\- Солдаты защищают. Воины сражаются, - шепчет Берт, и Райнер поворачивает к нему перекошенное лицо. – Запутаться очень легко. Ничего страшного, Райнер. Ничего…  
\- Иди к черту, - Райнер садится на постели, нашаривает пачку сигарет. – Я задолбался скрываться. Я устал. Я слишком долго был человеком, простым человеком со всеми его слабостями, я стал слишком слаб.  
\- Нет. Ты научился лучше понимать врага, - Берт устраивает подбородок на его плече, аккуратно забирает подожженную сигарету из пальцев, затягивается и выпускает струю дыма в потолок. Райнер смотрит, как сероватые кольца тают без следа.  
\- Почему мы не можем быть собой, когда мы люди? Почему я не могу быть бронированым все время, чтобы все это дерьмо отскакивало от меня? Чтобы не лезло изнутри…  
Берт тихо смеется и обхватывает его поперек груди.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел быть выше тебя на две головы. Тогда проще было бы скрутить тебя и выбить всю эту дурь.   
Райнер заваливается быстро, изворачиваясь еще в воздухе, и оказывается прижат к смятой постели удивленно моргающим Бертом.  
\- Ты сильный. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильнее меня, - говорит он и тянет Берта на себя, сжимая пальцы на закаменевших плечах.  
\- Ты тоже не представляешь, насколько сильный, - тихо говорит Берт ему на ухо, а потом шепчет. – Я покажу. Ты увидишь.  
И он показывает – всю ночь, до самого утра, наполняя комнату жаром, который к багряному рассвету сплавит обе брони Райнера в единую, выпустив его ярость и страхи наружу.  
Райнер смотрит в светлеющий проем окна и прижимает к себе Берта так сильно, как только может.  
Он думает о том, что, как ни старайся, у него всегда будут две брони.  
Только сейчас они обе защищают его от мира вокруг.  
Толстый металлический панцирь из невидимых пластин.  
И Берт, который во сне касается губами его кожи.


End file.
